Risky Liaisons
by Kase9988
Summary: Chuck and Blair have been having an affair for 6 months. This is how it all goes wrong... or right?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, thank you guys soooooo much for any reviews on my previous stories, they mean so much to me(:**

**Second, I know I haven't updated "Secret" in forever, but I promise I will soon. **

**Third, this will be a multi-chaptered story, but the chapters will be shortish. However, they won't all be this short. The idea just came to me... at about 1 in the morning. So, when I'm not writing in the random hours of the night, I promise the chapters will be longer. I just had to get the idea on paper... sort of.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! Let me know if you want me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl (heavy sigh)**

Risky Liaisons

They stand before each other, staring at one another's face. Memorizing, relishing the moment.

"We've got to stop meeting like this", says Blair.

"No, we don't", he says back. Then he pushes his lips onto hers with such force that she is backed into the wall. But she doesn't mind at all… she just pushes back.

The party had been boring. No, boring is an understatement. This party… had been nausea-inducing, droopy-eyelids boring. Yet she had had to stand there, and act like it wasn't like shoving needles into her palms to be there. She had to smile at her future husband's mother and her friends and be polite. Yet she couldn't wait for an escape route. Finally, when her phone chimed with an innocent message from Serena, she told the ladies it was an urgent message from work, and that she was very sorry, but had to leave. They told her they understood, and how good it was of her to be so devoted to work.

Two hours later, Blair lies next to a man who is not her fiancé. The man who is currently drawing patterns in the sweat on her back, making her shiver. The man with whom she has been having an affair with for six months (but really for nine years).

"Chuck?"

"Hmmm?"

"This really has got to end".

"Why?"

"Because… David… he, um, asked me to marry him".

Chuck sits there for a minute, just staring at her, like she has lost her mind.

"And you said yes?"

"Well… what else was I supposed to say?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe NO?"

She looks stricken, and maybe a little embarrassed, but Blair tries to explain herself nevertheless.

"I, I love him. And he loves me! Why should I have said no?"

"He doesn't love you like I love you. And we've been down this path before, multiple times. You don't love anyone like you love me," says Chuck vehemently.

"Chuck, I… I'm sorry", she stand up abruptly, completely naked. She walks over and pulls on her dress. "I've got to go… I'll talk to you later".

And she leaves. Leaving a confused and saddened Chuck Bass in the tangled sheets, alone with his tangled thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, Blair wakes up feeling awful. Emotionally, that is. She notices that David is not in bed with her, without surprise. He usually leaves early for work at the law firm. David is a criminal lawyer, taking on cases where the accused is basically already guilty, and getting them the best deal he can. Sometimes Blair hates that he helps people who have done such horrible things. But, like Davis says, someone has to do it.

She gets out of bed, and stretches like a cat. Physically, she can't deny she feels good. A night (or even a few hours) with Chuck always makes her feel physically relaxed… if not emotionally torn. Blair puts on her robe, then goes over to her white vanity and brushes her hair. She likes to look put together on the outside, even when she isn't on the inside. She walks down stairs to get some breakfast, and when she hits the bottom stair, gets a surprise.

"David! What are you still doing here?"

He smiles at Blair. "Court was delayed two hours today. I thought I'd surprise you before I left." He gets up, and comes over to give Blair a hug.

She hugs him back, a little less enthusiastically. "How nice of you…"

David smiles, and then crinkles his nose. "Your hair smells… funny."

Blair looks at him confusedly. "What?"

"It smells like… alcohol and… cigar smoke," he takes another whiff. "And cologne. Where were you last night?"

"With Serena", she lies smoothly. "We went out for a little while to celebrate the good news, David. I told you I was leaving, remember? We went to a bar for a quick martini, so that must be why my hair smells funny." In truth, she had just quickly called Serena to tell her that she and David were engaged.

"Oh... I see. So, what are your plans for the day?" asks David.

"Brunch with my mother and Serena… she needs to hear the news too. She's in town for a fashion show, so I figured it's as good a time as any."

"Ah. Have a good time, sweetheart", says David with a kiss on Blair's cheek. And with that, he walks away.

Blair goes over to the table, and picks up an apple to eat, then retreats up stairs to get ready for brunch. She showers, and then puts on a knee-length dark blue sundress. It had a tasteful neckline, and gold beading around the bottom. She pairs it with bronze wedges, and a pair of gold studs… studs that Chuck gave her, she remembers with a shudder. Oh well, she owns them, might as well wear them.

She and Serena arrive at brunch a few minutes before her mother.

"Are you ready to tell your mom?" asks Serena quietly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Where's Nate?" Blair was always a pro at deflecting a question with another question.

"Still sleeping", says Serena dreamily. "We were up late last night…"

"Ew, S, I did NOT need to hear that", laughs Blair. But her laughter is short lived, as Eleanor Rose appears before the ladies at the table.

"Blair. Serena. How wonderful to see you both." She sits down and leans over to give both ladies a peck on the cheek.

"Mother, how are you?" asks Blair.

"I'm just fabulous. Busy with the fashion show, of course, but I can't complain. What about you, darling?"

"Well… I actually have some news, mother." She pauses, and Serena gives her an encouraging nod. "I'm engaged."  
>Eleanor nearly chokes on her water, and pierces Blair's eyes with hers. "To David?"<p>

Blair's eyes widen at the question in her mother's voice. "Y-yes, to David. Who else would it be?" But Blair falters slightly, something neither Eleanor nor Serena miss.

"Just making sure there wasn't… another man involved anywhere. We don't exactly talk, or see each other much anymore." Eleanor's eyes are a little too knowing for Blair's comfort, though, so she changes the subject.

"So, mother, now that you know the news, tell me about the fashion show…"


End file.
